


Weil du wirklich gar nichts weißt

by Vanas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cigarettes, Dubious Consent, Hux is Not Nice, Hux ist erst Major, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: "Ich muss Sie enttäuschen", sagte Hux. "Ich kaufe nichts und ich werbe niemanden an.""Schade." Der junge Mann lächelte wieder, und sein Blick hing zu lange an Hux', als dass es Zufall gewesen wäre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses böse kleine Fic erschien schon vor einiger Zeit auf ff.de, als Companion Piece zu Nachthimmel. Anlässlich meines Jahresrückblicks jetzt auch hier. Es ist völlig unnötiger Trash und darf gerne ignoriert werden.

 "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Geschäfte reibungslos über die Bühne gehen."

Das war, kurz zusammengefasst, Hux' Befehl gewesen: Die Mission bestand für ihn darin, seinen Vorgesetzten sicher nach Maru zu bringen und sicher wieder zurück. Mit der konkreten Akquise des Silenium-Erzes, das für die Reaktoren der _Star Destroyer_ benötigt wurde, hatte er kaum etwas zu tun. Die Verhandlungsführung mit den Stammesfürsten des Wüstenplaneten lag in der Hand von General Mohandai, wobei zwei Ingenieure der Sienar-Jaemus Flottensysteme für die technische Expertise verantwortlich waren. Erste Analysen hatten gezeigt, dass das verfügbare Erz von guter Qualität und hervorragend für die Zwecke des Reaktorbaus geeignet war. Wenn sich alles in der bestmöglichen Weise entwickelte, würde die Erste Ordnung in Kürze einen Außenposten auf Maru errichten und die alten, ineffizienten Erzminen auf den neuesten Stand der Bergbautechnik bringen. Zum Wohle der Galaxie – und der örtlichen Stammesfürsten, die sich die Schürfrechte auf ihrem Land teuer bezahlen ließen.

Hux verstand das alles, aber von seiner eigenen Aufgabe in der Angelegenheit fühlte er sich entschieden _unterfordert_.

Er hätte gerne selbst die Verkaufsverhandlungen geführt - er hätte Maru für die Erste Ordnung _annektiert_ , wenn es nötig gewesen wäre. Aber zu seinem Leidwesen sah es nicht danach aus, als ob irgendetwas in den Verhandlungen schief laufen würde. Ganz im Gegenteil, nach vier Tagen berichtete ihm General Mohandai, dass die Stammesfürsten sich gegenseitig unterboten in ihrem Eifer, mit der Ersten Ordnung ins Geschäft zu kommen, und von den Ingenieuren erfuhr Hux, dass die angebotene Qualität des Erzes sogar noch besser sei, als die ersten Analysen versprochen hatten. Natürlich wäre Hux nicht Hux, wenn er nicht trotz alledem mehrere Einsatztrupps auf Abruf gehalten hätte und sogar für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall vorgesorgt hätte, dass die Republik von ihren Geschäften Wind bekäme – aber Tatsache war, er saß nun schon seit sieben Standardzyklen auf Maru fest und _langweilte sich_.

Das war eine neue Erfahrung.

Hux konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt _zu viel_ Zeit zur Verfügung gehabt hatte.

Es war enervierend und keinesfalls als Dauerzustand geeignet. Er langweilte sich also noch einen weiteren Tag, und weil ihm dann _noch immer_ jede Art von Herausforderung fehlte, entschied er schließlich, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören. Das war immerhin eine Aufgabe, und nicht zu unterschätzen, zumal er in seiner Zeit auf Maru bisher nicht viel anderes getan hatte, als in einem der schäbigen Straßencafés zu sitzen und – ja, eben zu rauchen.

(Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt, in den Schatten unter den bunten Markisen, hatte die langen Beine übereinander geschlagen und blauen Rauch in die staubig-trockene Luft geblasen, während er amüsiert die Passanten beobachtete, pittoreske Einheimische in farbenfrohen Textilien und skurrile nicht-humanoide Randbewohner.)

_Aber damit war jetzt Schluss._

Hux hatte seine letzte Zigarette geraucht, weggeworfen, und sich gesagt, _Das wars_.

Er hätte sicherheitshalber auch das Café verlassen sollen, denn gerade dann, an diesem schwülen Nachmittag, kam ein Fremder an seinen Tisch. Ein drahtiger junger Mann mit kurz geschorenem Haar, _ein Schmuggler oder Söldner_ , die brennende Zigarette zwischen den Lippen. Er betrachtete sehr aufmerksam Hux' Uniform, sein Blick blieb förmlich an Hux' Rangabzeichen kleben, bevor er unaufgefordert einen Stuhl an den Tisch zog und sich setzte.

"Schöne Hose", sagte er mit überraschend heiserer Stimme. "Und schöne Stiefel. Ist das eine Paradeuniform?"

Hux zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Der Kerl war unverschämt, aber allein der Ärger über seine Unverschämtheit half, die Langeweile zu überbrücken.

"Vielleicht." Der junge Mann lächelte und rückte ein wenig näher. Sein Gesicht und seine Arme waren gebräunt; er trug ein loses, khakifarbenes Hemd, die Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt, die Unterarme mit schwarzen Ornamenten tätowiert. "Oder vielleicht kann ich _Ihnen_ helfen. Was ist das für ein Rangabzeichen an Ihrem Ärmel?"

"Major."

"Ich kann einiges organisieren, Major." Der junge Mann nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und blies Hux den Rauch entgegen. "Alles was Sie brauchen können in Ihrer Ersten Ordnung."

Der Kerl war offenbar gut informiert. _Oder sehr aufmerksam._ "Ich muss Sie enttäuschen", sagte Hux. "Ich kaufe nichts und ich werbe niemanden an."

"Schade." Er lächelte wieder, und sein Blick hing zu lange an Hux', als dass es Zufall gewesen wäre. Hux fiel auf, dass der Fremde sehr helle Augen hatte. _Schöne Augen_.

"Was wollen Sie trinken?", fragte er, während er sich umwandte um zu sehen, wo der Wirt abgeblieben war.

"Ich werde hier nicht bedient. Der Wirt hat ein Problem mit mir."

"Weil?" Hux sah ihn an.

Der junge Mann zuckte die Achseln. Die Bewegung ließ unter dem dünnen Hemd den Umriss seiner schlanken Muskeln sehen. "Eine Frage der Sympathie. Aber danke für das Angebot."

Hux lehnte sich zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. Jetzt bedauerte er fast, dass er keine Zigarette in der Hand hatte, um die Pose zu vervollkommnen. "Ich bin neugierig", sagte er, "was hätten Sie mir verkauft? Waffen? Söldner?"

_Oder nur dich selbst?_

Der junge Mann stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. "Sowohl als auch."

"Ein bemerkenswertes Sortiment." Hux lächelte dünn. "Wie heißt du?"

Die Augen des Fremden weiteten sich für einen Moment, als Hux ihn duzte. "Seevi", sagte er schließlich und zog an seiner Zigarette. " _Sir_."

"Du bist nicht von Maru."

Das brachte Seevi zum Lachen. "Niemand ist von Maru - außer die Maruaner natürlich."

"Das klingt plausibel." Was zum Teufel redete er für _Nonsens_ mit diesem Kerl –

"Ich bin von Rattatak. Kennen Sie den Planeten?"

Hux betrachtete ihn. Seevis Gesicht war jung, aber das Leben hatte Spuren darin hinterlassen. Eine Narbe neben dem Auge. Ein Knick im Nasenrücken wie von einem schlecht geheilten Bruch. "Chaos, Gewalt, Bürgerkrieg? Dieses Rattatak?"

"Wenn Sie wirklich Ordnung in die Galaxie bringen wollen, schauen Sie bei Gelegenheit dort vorbei."

"Ordnung hat ihren Preis", sagte Hux und klang ernster, als er es gewollt hatte.

Der junge Mann – _Seevi_ \- lächelte und beugte sich vor. Sein offener Kragen gab den Blick frei auf seine glatte Brust und eine lange, schmale Halskette. "Alles hat seinen Preis, Major. Aber manches bekommt man geschenkt." Er richtete sich auf und schob sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. "Man muss es nur unterscheiden können."

Hux nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whisky. "Mir gefällt die Art, wie du rauchst", sagte er.

"Wollen Sie auch eine?"

"Ich habe aufgehört."

"Schon lange?"

Hux schaute auf die staubige Straße hinaus, wo ein fahrender Händler unter lauten Flüchen versuchte, sein Fuhrwerk wieder flott zu bekommen. "Seit heute", sagte er. "Und ich bereue es schon."

Seevi lächelte. "Das Leben ist zu kurz für Reue." Er nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Hux zögerte, aber das helle Blau von Seevis Augen machte ihn schwindlig. Er ließ die Zigarette auf der Tischplatte kreisen, zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger, dann hob er sie auf und nahm einen Zug. Es war ein milder, exotischer Tabak, und Hux atmete tief ein.

"Sie sind jung für einen Major", sagte Seevi. "Sie haben wohl schon viel erlebt."

Hux streckte die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Seevis Handgelenk, während er duftenden, grau-grünlichen Rauch in die Luft blies. "Nein", sagte er. Er strich über Seevis Unterarm. Die tätowierte Haut war glatt und warm, straff gespannt über harter Muskulatur. "Manches, aber nicht _viel_." Seine Finger schlossen sich sanft um Seevis Arm, dann nahm er die Zigarette aus dem Mund und drückte die Glut in Seevis Haut. Der junge Mann gab einen schmerzlichen Laut von sich, seine Hand zuckte unter Hux' Griff, aber die großen, hellen Augen blieben auf Hux' gerichtet, _schöne Augen_ , und schließlich hielt er still. Nur sein Atem ging schnell, als wäre er gelaufen. Hux löste seinen Griff, ließ die Finger unter Seevis Hand gleiten. Er hob sie an, beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Seevis Handrücken. Er roch nach Wärme und Schweiß und verbrannter Haut. Die Mischung stieg Hux zu Kopf. " _Seevi_ ", sagte er. "Was willst du von mir?"

Der junge Mann lächelte. " _Genau das_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sag hallo (oder beschwer dich über Die Ärzte) auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com).


End file.
